Am I the one for you?
by Yulia Aries
Summary: Life was hard for Neji, what if circumstances persist the love of Neji and Tenten to each other? Neji, now was forced to confess his feelings or else emotions will eat him alive.


**Am I the one for you? **

_**-Xandra no Kasuri-**_

Author's notes: Hey! There people. This is my first fic and I hope it'll be going smooth at its process. I'm not that good, so bear with me for a while… ()

**LEGEND:**

"_BLAH" –thought-_

"BLAH" –speaking-

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 3

Chapter 1: Share with me!

**(With Neji)**

Neji thought of ways on how to show Tenten that he admired her without breaking their friendship.

"_Tenten, how I have longed for your touch, your smile and your grace yet this decision seems quiet dangerous to do. Our friendship will be the one broken, if I continue to develop feelings which are not supposed to be born. I don't want to think about the possibilities that'll happen."_ Neji sighed at the thought. It's not possible to happen but it was dangerous if it'll happen.

"_Oh! Kami-sama! Help me_….." Nejipleaded.

Neji was busy thinking with his thought that he didn't notice that he was nowhere in particular. "_Drifting off again" _and once again sighed out of exhaustion. He strolled towards a nearby shade of a Sakura Tree and once again lost communication on the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 3

**(With Tenten)**

Tenten too was in deep thought when she wandered around and lost the path which she was walking.

"_Is Neji even capable of loving someone?"_ Tenten pondered for a while _"Hah! That's like saying a pig was flying or Hell freezes over" _She chuckled at her own joke and suddenly halted on the path.

"_Is someone there?"_ She thought and balanced the pros and cons of her walking towards the form.

"_It might be threat or someone just passing by" _She narrowed her eyes so she can clearly see the face or even the frame of the body but in vain she didn't succeed.

"_Oh! Well, it's not like I can't handle anyone." _And slowly she advanced towards the shade of the tree and was stunned to see…

"_THE Hyuuga Neji, Wait! He's talking to himself. Maybe eaves dropping for a while won't hurt" _and grinned largely as she hid herself among the top branches.

"_He must be serious on whatever he's thinking because he still hasn't notice my presence here. This is so going to be fun" _she smirked as she listened closely to his ramblings.

_------------------------------------------------------------- 3_

**(With Neji)**

"How will I tell her that I like. NO... I love her. This is so irritating. Rejection hurts and not telling her gives me guilt. I thought I was free from emotions and NOW I feel helpless and incapable of doing something to protect myself." He muttered and took out his kunai started to engrave random things unto the tree trunk.

"I believe, if she'll know. She'll move away from me, leaving me again both wrecked and hopeless. What will I do?" He again rambled and soon noticed the tree trunk filled with scrapes of the kunai.

"If she was ONLY here, I would have been dazzled by her charming smile, though I'll never admit it. I too can feel love and it just so happens that I don't know how to handle this strong emotions." He grimly added.

Slowly he stood up and threw the kunai towards the highest branches.

Suddenly he heard a scream of agony.

"ahhhhhhh" followed by a loud "thump" and "Thud".

Neji quickly rushed towards the noise and was surprised by the person who was there with a bleeding arm.

"TENTEN! What were you doing here?" Neji sounded half concerned and worried.

"And who the hell told you to throw sharp weapons at random directions!" she snapped back as she tried to stop the blood from flowing from the wound.

"You're the weapon mistress; you always throw weapons at anyone AND who told you

To stay in a branch?" he smirked at his up coming victory in their argument.

Tenten finding herself losing, just shut her mouth and glared menacingly at him.

"It's none of your business, Hyuuga."

"Actually Tenten, eaves dropping is a serious offense, you know?" Neji smirked evilly and advanced towards her.

Tenten just stood there and smiled innocently.

"What did you hear! Now! No lying okay?" Neji demanded in a frighteningly gentle voice and slowly took out in front of her view, a kunai.

"ummm! Neji, honest! I didn't hear anything. I just arrived." She replied as she slowly moved backwards as he took a step foreword, wanting to keep herself a good distance away from him and his kunai. She laughed nervously.

"You know Tenten? You're not a good liar." He again took another step foreword.

"_I think I'll collapse here, if she'll not stop from smiling cutely"_ Neji thought but controlled himself not to say it audibly.

"Neji, as your teammate, you must not treat me this way" Tenten stated with little confidence, what assurance will she get, if she'll even get away alive away from this homicidal Hyuuga.

"Who's going to stop me?" he threatened half heartedly. He loves it when she's under his mercy.

"_I'm stuck!" _Tenten thought as she was cornered by Neji. She looked on both ways and formulated her plan. "_I'll have to escape!"_

"If I were you Tenten, I'll be thinking of my ways of begging. You're not going to escape from me that easily you know?" He smirked and thought in doubt "_This is It! I hope she doesn't resist and reject me"_

Tenten was sweating nervously. "I'll never beg, Hyuuga!"

Neji was almost near her. He was almost face to face with her. Making Tenten's face heat up which caused her tomato blush.

"You're blushing Tenten." He stated in a matter of fact tone but behind his words he was happy "_I still have a chance"_

"Now, what did you hear?" He again asked in a frighteningly gentle voice.

And Tenten blurted out everything and sobbed.

"You're so bad Neji, You didn't tell me you liked someone. I thought I was your friend?" Tenten sounded angry but deep inside it was jealousy that she felt.

Neji was confused to what reason she was crying. Without any thinking, he cradled her in his arms and slowly comforted her.

"Shh. It's okay. I was only humoring you." He assured.

"Really? You're not angry?" Tenten stared at him cutely.

Neji was desperate, He has to tell her and NOW was the right moment.

"Tenten, I have something to confess to you. Would you listen?" Neji nervously told her.

Tenten nodded meekly.

"I…..I….LO……LO…I LOVE YOU!" Neji said in breathing. He felt ashamed and turned his face away from her.

There was a silence, Neji dared to look at her for a minuet and saw her face lightened up.

"Neji! Are…are you…..sure?...I've been waiting for so long and finally!" She sobbed again, tears framed her eyes and happiness filled her charming face.

"I thought you hated me?" He said in a confused voice. He was disoriented.

"No, I thought it was another girl that you took fond off so that's why I cried earlier. It was of jealousy." She smiled.

"You're being strait and blunt. Did my attitude rub off to you?" Neji Laughingly said.

"You're laughing Neji and smiling too." Tenten sounded stupid but it was a pricelessview if you saw neji showing emotions.

"It's Just for you Tenten." He smiled and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------Owari----------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Yes, I know. It's cheesy and Neji is too OOC. Tenten was also too. ()

I hope you drop by a review. Thank You so much…. ()


End file.
